Toshokan Mata ashita
by megami.shi
Summary: El libro de hoy, cuenta el paso desde la tristeza, bronca y traición a una fogosa e inolvidable noche para el rubio, la rosa y el azabache.
1. The party don't stop!

La noche tenia pinta de gran fiesta.

Definitivamente había sido buena idea el elegir la casa de Sasuke como lugar de reunión.

Lastima que, lo que parecía ser una reunión para unas pocas personas, se convirtió en la fiesta del año.

Aproximadamente habría 400 o 500 personas.

Y Sasuke, estaba más que furioso.

Pero siguieron, entre cerveza y cerveza, ron y ron, todo estaba bien.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Ok_, ahora los pasos le fallaban un poco. Quizás dejaría de tomar. Quizás.

Decidió buscar a alguien, conocido, al menos, para hablar de chismes.

_Um_, encontró a Sakura. Con… ¿Quién rayos era ese?

Un momento…el tipo estaba muy bueno como para no haberlo visto antes…

Y…_Oh my good_

¡Kakashi Hatake!

Mejor se iba de ahí, la cosa estaba media subidita de tono.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

Había encontrado a Hinata y se emprendieron en la intensa búsqueda del dúo dinámico. Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Con suerte y esa noche debutaban. Una sonrisa pícara le asomo por el rostro, no creía que Hinata debutara con Naruto esta noche, al menos no sin la ayuda de alcohol.

Y ¡allí estaban!

Tenían caras raras, demasiado. Algo pasaba.

Se dirigieron al segundo piso, ellas los siguieron.

Entraron a un cuarto, y cerraron rápidamente

A las dos, un poco mas y las mataba la curiosidad, entonces sin hacer el menor ruido posible se pusieron con los oídos pegados a la puerta.

.

- _"Escucha yo solo te digo… ¿no vamos un poco rápido? Digo ya pasar a esto. . ." _

_- "Claro que no, acaso ¿No es esto lo que querías Naruto?"_

_-"S-si Sasuke. . .es solo que…me da…miedo…"_

_- ¿Miedo? A ti no tendría porque darte miedo, después de todo soy yo el que la va a poner no tú…_

.

No quisieron escuchar más. Acaso ¿¡Sasuke se la iba a poner a Naruto! Y ¿¡Naruto tenía miedo de que…le doliera?

Maldición necesitaban alcohol.

Después de tomar quien sabe que cosa, las dos fueron a bailar.

De pronto Ino se encontró bailando sensualmente con Hinata mientras que algunos chicos babeaban.

¿Desde cuando hacían eso? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo que sonaba de fondo era el Rock del gato…

Salió de ahí, ya no soportaba el calor, Hinata había quedando bailando con un chico algo raro, pero ella parecía conocerlo, así que decidió no preocuparse mas y punto.

¡Maldición! El calor la asfixiaba.

_Mmm_, ahora que se acordaba Uchiha tenía una gran piscina. Suerte que solo unos pocos lo sabían, y esta estaría completamente vacía.

Salió afuera, y al no haber nadie se sacó la ropa quedando así en ropa interior. La dejó en una silla cercana y se encomendó en busca de la _jodida_ piscina que quedaba tan al fondo del patio.

Ya estaba llegando, pero había _algo_ en la piscina.

Se acerco un poco mas y. . .

.

-Ja ja ja **Jiraiya** detente por favor –Y otra risa se escucho por el lugar.

-_Oh_ vamos, tu sabes que esto te gusta.

.

Y quedo petrificada. No se podía mover. Era como haber visto un fantasma.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápido. Ver el **pelo** del pecho de Jiraiya y los enormes pezones de color demasiado _raro_ de Tsunade le provocaba nauseas.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

Agitada, se puso la ropa y fue por más alcohol. ¡**Debía** olvidar ese color tan raro!

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

Kami, la cabeza le dolía tanto, pero tanto. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar.

El dolor no era solo en una zona, era como si estuviera en toda su mente. Maldición, le recordaba al dolor de _ovarios_. . .

Se iba a levantar y justo ahí cayó en cuenta de que estaba en una cama, **desnuda**, con alguien más.

No, dos más.

Ho, no...

¡Tres personas más!

Se fijo en sus rostros y descubrió que eran Neji, Sai y ¡Genma!

Se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

Con mucho cuidado salio de la cama, puesto que ella se encontraba en el medio.

"Genial, hicieron un _sanguchito_ conmigo"

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

Ya se había puesto la pollera, los zapatos estaban en la cartera, y ahora estaba colocándose el sostén.

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y temió lo peor.

Giró lentamente sobre sus pies, y de la nada Neji se levanto, la miro de arriba abajo y se volvió a dormir.

De acuerdo ya había visto suficiente. Hora de marcharse y no volver hasta que descubra que paso detalladamente.

Salió de la habitación y caminando entre gente ebria, botellas, ropa, **toda** clase de desperdicios, y desnudos; recorrió el pasillo abriendo puerta por puerta para encontrar a sus amigas.

La primera fue Hinata. Quien estaba durmiendo con el extraño chico del baile.

En silencio se acerco y empezó a clavarle el dedo con fuerza en el brazo para que esta se despertara y pudieran huir de ahí.

La de ojos blancos, poco a poco se despertó. Al principió se desmayo. Y luego de unos veinte minutos de los cuales diez estuvo a punto de tener un colapso, se desmayo otra vez.

Ino no tuvo otra opción mas que llevarla cargada hasta la entrada principal. Llego y la recostó en el porche.

Vio el hermoso amanecer, mejor se apuraba antes de que los demás despierten.

Giro y poso su vista sobre una **carretilla** que había en el lugar y una idea cruzo por su mente.

Hinata estaba inconciente, así que para alivianar la carga, la acomodo sobre la carretilla, la cual estaba limpia y sana.

La dejo ahí, y se fue a buscar a Sakura y Ten Ten.

Reviso de nuevo cuarto tras cuarto, y consiguió hallar a Sakura.

Y lo que vio la dejo impactada.

La _rosita_, estaba en la cama con Kakashi y Sasuke.

¡Los dos!

Oh no, con ella no tendría piedad.

Por suerte Sakura se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama, lo que le facilito el despertarla.

.

-_Auch_! Que mier…

-No deberías hablar así querida, y menos ¡después de lo que hiciste!

-_Hu?_ ¿Ino? ¿De que hablas?

-¿¡De que habló! ¡Te acostaste con Kakashi Hatake y Uchiha Sasuke!

.

En cuanto a los mencionados ni siquiera se movieron, tenían un sueño muy profundo.

Y así otros 15 minutos en los que Sakura hiperventilo a mas no poder.

Pero al menos no se desmayo.

Ahora se dirigían a buscar a la última integrante, Ten Ten.

Y como la encontraron las descoloco.

Se encontraba en un armario, abrazada a todas las escobas que allí se encontraban.

Conteniendo la risa, y no pudiéndola despertar, la llevaron a rastras y la colocaron sobre Hinata.

De pronto Sakura recordó algo.

.

-Ino, Naruto grabó todo.

-¿De que hablas Sakura? No jodas con estas cosas.

-Naruto grabó todo, ayer puso cámaras por toda la casa, quería recordar esta fiesta. Debemos sacar esos videos. ¡No se pueden enterar de lo que hicimos!

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Los encontraremos.

.

Pero ya eran las diez de la mañana y no encontraron ninguno de los videos de filmación. Alguien se los había llevado. Y lo peor es que la gente comenzaba a despertarse.

Tuvieron que partir con la carretilla y la preocupación a flor de piel.

A la semana de la fiesta, cuando ya sin decirlo, todos habían acordado hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. La fiesta nunca sucedió.

Pero algo sorprendió a todos, se repartieron afiches por todos lados, alegando que no se podían perder el programa de las 00:01 de la madrugada.

Y para terminar, los afiches tenían fotos de muchas personas en situaciones _muy_ comprometedoras.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

Esa misma noche, todos estaban prendidos de la televisión. No querían perderse el programa, aunque mas era el miedo que las ansias.

Y pasó. Transmitieron **todo**. Todos los videos de la casa de Sasuke fueron puestos al aire. Claro que cuando la cosa pasaba a _XXX_ eran cortados. Pero dejaban bien en claro quienes eran las parejas.

Y lo que antes no recordaban ahora deseaban no recordarlo.

Naruto se le había declarado a Hinata. Pero esta no se había acostado con nadie, solo estaba desnuda.

Sakura había estado con Kakashi y Sasuke.

Ino con Neji, Sai y Genma.

Ten Ten con las escobas, los baldes, Izumo y Kiba.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se los veía de vez en cuando pero sin hacer nada relevante.

A las tres de la mañana el programa finalizó.

Y desde un sitió con muy poca luz, salió en presentador. Un hombre pelo negro y largo, ojos amarillos con el iris en forma de serpiente, pálido al igual que cadáver. De traje negro, camisa violeta y corbata negra.

.

-"Queridos amigos, por fin lo logre. Esta es mi venganza. Te lo dije Sasssassssuke-_kun_, a mi nadie me deja. ¡Muajajaja Muajajajaj Muajajaja! Cccciudadanossss de Konoha, yo Orochimaru-sama, ¡Osssssssss he marcado de por vida!"

_._

_Después la señal se corto quedando solo las típicas líneas blancas y negras mezcladas en la pantalla._

* * *

.

_Los personajes no son mios. Son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction, asi que si hay algun error por favor visenme, ya que aunque trate de entender las reglas, no soy una experta en ingles._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_._


	2. Aprendiendo

-Maldita sea…

.

Él le había dicho a Itachi que NO quería ir, pero claro, como siempre de alguna "_x_" forma lograba mandarlo.

.

Y ahora así se encontraba, un _fucking_ viernes, yendo a la biblioteca de la ciudad únicamente para recoger algo que Itachi le dejo encargado a la bibliotecaria de allí…

.

-¡Maldición!

.

Hacia un calor de los mil demonios, y él, por el solitario centro yendo a la biblioteca.

.

.

¡Ni siquiera era a la casa de una de las guapas compañeras de su hermano! No, era a una biblioteca donde, seguramente, habría una anciana muy mal vestida, lentes negros y gruesos, pelo blanco y desarreglado, con una enorme verruga peluda justo al lado de su boca. Le provocaría nauseas, estaba seguro. Pues claro, esas mujeres eran aburridas, feas, _talvez_ inteligentes, solteras y con 10 gatos en su pequeño apartamento; tanta era su desdicha que solo podían convivir con libros y _nerds_.

.

.

Ya estaba llegando. Podía ver el edificio público desde ahí, enorme, y lleno de libros…

.

.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras y antes de entrar susurro…

.

.

-¡Mierda!

.

.

Al entrar el aire frío le dio de lleno en la cara, provocándole un ligero temblor, casi imperceptible.

.

.

Miro por todo el lugar para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero no.

.

"_¡El lugar esta desolado!"_

.

Busco con la mirada donde seguramente era el escritorio de la mujer vieja y fea, pero no se encontraba.

.

Escucho un ligero sonido en la parte de atrás, talvez se encontraba allí haciendo algo aburrido. Y sin más ánimo, hacia allí se dirigió.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno de estanterías, también se podía deslumbrar una sección de puras mesas y computadoras. Verdaderamente Itachi era un maldito _come-libros_.

.

.

Cuando estaba mas cerca logró escuchar lo que aparentemente sería una conversación, sin mas, paro el paso y se dispuso a oír atentamente.

.

.

_Lo admitía, era un "chusma" de primera, ¿Y que?_

.

.

-¡Vamos! Deja que Shikamaru se quede viendo tele, o si logras convencerlo, que venga con nosotras.

.

.

Silencio.

.

.

-Escucha, es viernes NO puedo quedarme encerrada un viernes por la noche, lo sabes. Además, ¡Tú eres igual!

.

.

Silencio.

.

.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías! De seguro que le encantara, y si no, solo seremos nosotras. Podrías fingir ser soltera por lo menos una noche para hacerme compañía –Y una hermosa risa se oyó por el espacioso lugar- _Ok_, _ok_. ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

Estaba impresionado, la fea mujer tenía una voz exquisita.

.

.

Decidió revelar su escondite. Salio a la vista de la mujer _fea_ y _vieja_.

.

-¡_Oh!_ Pero que susto me has dado- se ríe- lo lamento estaba un poco ocupada con una llamada. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

.

.

Y ahí quedo, _petrificado_. No era vieja ni fea en lo absoluto. _Ella_, era una _diosa_. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos, ajustados de _jean_. Una musculosa ajustada blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su prominente delantera. El pelo _rosado_, brillante. Hermosos ojazos _verdes_. Pestañas largas y arqueadas. Labios gruesos y rosados. Piel crema que reflejaba suavidad extrema.

.

.

_Se le había ido el aliento._

.

.

- _¿Uh?_ ¿Te encuentras bien? –y se acerco hasta quedar a menos de un metro del joven.

.

.

-S-si, es-estoy bien. – Y automáticamente se sonrojo, por primera vez en su vida, el tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas.- Yo, solo, solo venia a-a busc-ar algo q-que dejo m-m-mi hermano Itachi- Logro articular con mucha dificultad.

.

.

-_¡Ah!_ Cierto, cierto, me acuerdo. Ven sígueme por favor.

.

.

La siguió en silencio, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Acaso, ¿Era atracción física? No, definitivamente no. Tenía mucha experiencia en el tema y sabía que no era eso. Pero, ¿entonces que?

.

.

Ella paró enfrente de su escritorio, el cual de afuera se veía alto, pero por dentro la madera horizontal estaba mucho mas abajo.

.

.

Y lo que el de pelo negro vio a continuación, probablemente, habían sido las imágenes más torturantes de su vida.

.

.

_Ella, se puso de puntas de pie para buscar las cosas de su hermano. Se inclino para no dar la vuelta, seguramente tendría el recado por ahí arriba. Sasuke se sintió invadido por una enorme ola de calor. Tenía que controlarse. Nunca le había pasado esto. ¡Hasta sentía que sus ojos le picaban! Esperaba no llorar. ¡Ja! Ridículo, llorar de excitación, no lo podía creer…_

.

.

-Toma, aquí lo tienes- Y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.

-Gracias, me-me llamo- Sas-sasuke. ¿T-tú? –Diablos, tenía que controlar su nerviosismo.

.

-_Sakura_, un gusto conocerte Sasuke. La verdad es que eres muy parecido a Itachi-_kun._

.

Y de la nada, desapareció el nerviosismo. No aceptaría que lo comparará con el estúpido de su hermano mayor, o no, eso si que no.

.

.

Se acerco de repente, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su boca, teniéndola contra el escritorio.

.

-_Hmp_, _no_ soy exactamente igual que mi hermano, digamos que yo, tengo mis _dotes_- Sonrío seductor y la apretó aún mas contra si, agarrándola de la cintura.

.

-_Mmm…_Como bibliotecaria que soy, me _encantaría_ saber y _aprender_ de tus _dotes_, para estar más preparada, ya sabes…-Contesto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

.

Y Sasuke supo que había encontrado la mujer perfecta para él.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta, supuso que sería su hermano.

.

.

-¿Y _ototo_? ¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?

.

-_Hmp_, aquí lo tienes.-Dijo Sasuke entregándole unos papeles.

.

-Has tardado bastante _ototo_, que has estado haciendo tanto tiempo. ¿He? –Preguntó picaron Itachi.

.

-Estudiando Itachi, nada de otro mundo.- Y rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto para poder enviarle mensajes a su _cerezo._

.

"_Claro que, no le dijo a su hermano que exactamente estaba estudiando la anatomía femenina y enseñando sus dotes"._

.

.

* * *

¿Gusto? ¿Si, no? ¿Quizas?


	3. De a tres

**De a _tres_**

.

.

.

Se sentía _tan_ deprimida. No lo suficiente para cortarse las venas, pero si para llorar toda la noche.

.

.

Al menos vivía sola, y se evitaba que sus padres indagaran sobre los motivos de su llanto.

.

.

Y las imágenes, nuevamente acudían a sus ojos, logrando que las gotas saladas fueran aún más gruesas.

.

.

Había descubierto que no estaba enamorada de Kiba. Simplemente era una relación, no lo amaba pero lo quería. Un año es mucho tiempo.

.

Y decidió seguir intentándolo, tal vez aprendería a amarlo, quizás dentro de dos años, podría estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

.

.

Pero si había algo peor que saber que no amas a tu novio, es saber que él te engaña.

Ella no se debería sentir tan mal, si no lo ama. Pero su orgullo, justo ahora, decidió salir a flote y salio herido.

Por que la estaba engañando, con una chica muy conocida por todos.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka. Su compañera en la universidad.

.

.

.

.

Y para que la situación sea peor, muchas personas sabían sobre esto.

.

.

Pero, ¿alguien le aviso? No, claro que no.

Dejemos que la pobre Sakura Haruno se de cuenta sola. Dejemos que pase meses de **cornuda** ante la sociedad.

.

.

Hubiera preferido que se lo diga su propio profesor, a esto.

.

.

Y de nuevo, la pose _69_ siendo practicada por la rubia y el morocho, resurgía en su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

No se dejaría vencer, no amaba al maldito _hijo de puta_, pero su corazón es muy sensible.

.

.

Se dirigió a su guardarropa y allí lo vio. El hermoso vestido que Tsunade le había regalado hace no mucho.

.

.

Era revelador, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Simplemente le venía como anillo al dedo.

.

.

Sonrió, esta noche, era **su** noche.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Mas aburrido no podría estar.

No había ninguna mujer que le interese, todas eran malditas _clichés_. Y para hombres, no estaba.

.

.

Al menos, compartía su desgracia con Naruto. Los dos estaban dispuestos a tener algo esa noche pero no había ninguna dama lo suficientemente _hot _e interesante.

.

.

Quizás aquella prostituta de pelo rojo, pero tenía un poco de miedo; no quería contraer enfermedades.

.

.

No había otra cosa, esperaba o era la _puta_.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Divagando por su mente mientras tomaba wishky, era lo mejor por el momento.

.

.

Hasta que vio a su rubio amigo acercarse a él con una enorme sonrisa.

.

.

Había dos opciones. Una, que había encontrado la chica perfecta. Dos, que había ramen.

.

.

Rogaba internamente a _Kami_, que fuera la primera.

.

.

Y cuando supo distinguir el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, la extraña sonrisa surco su rostro.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jum_, ahí se encontraba el maldito de Kiba.

.

.

¡_Ho_! Encima se atrevía a venir a saludarla. _Mal nacido_.

.

.

Estaba a punto de cortarle el rostro cuando una mano se poso en su cintura.

.

.

Miro de quien era y dio con Sasuke Uchiha, quedo un poco sorprendida. Pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que otra se había posado sobre su hombro. Dio vuelta la cara y se encontró con Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"No _pudieron aparecer en momento mas perfecto…_"

.

.

Vio fijamente a Kiba, abrazo al par de amigos, y se perdieron en la multitud.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigieron hacia un lugar apartado.

Lastima, esto se acababa acá, ¿no?

.

.

N_o_. La mano de Naruto bajo hasta su muslo. Eso, **no** era accidental.

.

.

Sasuke apretó un poco más el agarre.

.

.

Al ritmo de la música, se pusieron a bailar. Pequeños roces habían empezado. Naruto atrás, Sasuke delante.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

El pobre chico no había podido captar la indirecta y la siguió. Por unos minutos la perdió, creyó que se iría a su casa. ¡Pero cuan equivocado que estaba!

.

.

La encontró en una de las esquinas más oscuras de la fiesta, intercalado besos con ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

-¡Sakura-_chan_ que escándalo ha armado tu novio!

.

.

-Querrás decir, mi ex novio Naruto-_kun_.

.

.

-Entonces Sakura, ¿nos harías el _**honor**_ de pasar esta noche con nosotros?

.

.

-Ni lo dudes Sasuke-_kun_…

.

.

.

Seguidamente la beso a la manera francesa. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y dio inicio a las caricias.

Sentía manos por delante y detrás.

.

.

Lentamente su torso fue quedando al desnudo. Sus pechos gozaban de exquisitas caricias.

.

.

El vestido, cayó al suelo.

.

.

Su ropa interior roja, es ahora la protagonista.

.

.

Ambos la empujaron a la gran cama, Sasuke seguía encargándose de sus labios, y Naruto de sus senos.

.

.

Le saco rápidamente la camisa al morocho y empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con la boca. Dando besos y succionando, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel. Oyendo algunos suspiros por parte del moreno.

.

.

Llego hasta el inició de sus pantalones, casi desesperadamente se los saco y lejos arrojó.

.

.

Bajo la fina tela del bóxer, y allí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pene de Sasuke Uchiha. Ya muy erecto.

.

Miro a los ojos negros, estos, ansiosos.

.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios, y sin hacer esperar más a su acompañante, abrió la boca para poder humedecerlo.

.

Naruto, que veía todo esto no iba a poder aguantar demasiado. Bajo las bragas de Sakura, y se dispuso a saborear todo lo que podía; _por atrás_. Lamió cada parte una y otra vez.

.

.

Sentía las manos de Sasuke posicionarse en su cabeza, empujando levemente hacía abajo. Eso, sumado a la celestial lengua de Naruto, era un orgasmo asegurado.

.

.

.

Y como si todo fuera planeado, Sakura y Sasuke, tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera había terminado de limpiarse el semen de la boca cuando el rubio le dio la vuelta poniendo su lengua en el monte de Venus.

.

.

Si pensaba que Kiba era bueno con la lengua, Naruto era un dios.

.

.

No podía dejar de gritar, era incontrolable. Naruto era un experto en sexo oral. Disfrutaba tanto de los roces contra su clítoris. De un momento a otro, un travieso mordisco la hace gemir desde lo más profundo. Succiono todo, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

.

Sasuke a su espalda, le maseajaba los senos, apretaba sus pezones y pasaba su lengua por donde podía.

.

.

_._

_._

_Hum_, había sido muy buena idea dejar a Kiba.

.

.

.

A penas un respiro tuvo, pues Sasuke la puso en cuatro y la penetro. Solo un minúsculo dolor sintió. Parecía estar poseída, no le importaba lo que decía ni hacía, con tal de seguir con el placer.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en este momento nublados por el deseo. No tenía control sobre si.

.

.

Naruto aprovechando los gritos de Sakura, posición su _equipo_ en su cara. Esta sin la intención, lo succiono.

.

.

A medida que Sasuke incrementaba la fuerza, el placer de Sakura aumentaba y por consiguiente, el de Naruto también.

.

El moreno siente como su pene es ceñido por el cuerpo de su erótica compañera.

.

Solo faltaba un poco mas, para el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

.

Cuando llegó fue descomunal. Para los tres.

.

.

Sakura, callo rendida. Estaba muy agitada, con leves gotas de sudor corriendo libremente por su cuerpo al desnudo.

.

Algo no muy diferente pasaba con Naruto y Sasuke.

.

.

.

Solo un respiro tuvieron cuando Naruto levanta levemente a Sakura, poniéndola de espaldas; y la penetra salvajemente por la vagina.

.

A estas alturas, Sakura se encontraba totalmente desorientada y excitada.

.

Él siente como sus nalgas chocan con su cuerpo, los gritos, el escurrir de líquidos, mientras la mantiene agarrada por la cintura.

.

.

Sasuke al ver la sonrojada cara de Sakura, sus ojos cerrados, boca abierta, gimiendo, el vaivén de los pechos; no pudo mas y empezó a masturbarse.

.

.

.

La sensación: indescriptible. Las embestidas aumentaron. Los gritos y suspiros cada vez más profundos. El olor fuerte a sexo.

.

Llegó. La sensación hermosa, las intimidades convulsionando, la descarga eléctrica recorrerlos, los bellos erizados, y como se esfuma todo lo demás; quedando solo el disfrutar de aquello tan fuerte.

.

El orgasmo había llegado.

.

Y quizás, el mejor de sus vidas hasta el momento.

.

Naruto termino dentro de Sakura, mientras que Sasuke en la cara de la susodicha.

.

.

Si, esta había sido **su **noche.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Si hay algún error de ortografia, por favor, avisenme.

Bye!


End file.
